Ryan’s Journey of Love
by The Black Dragon Emperor
Summary: Here is a story about my oc Ryan Ash’s older half brother who can win a league, not lose to a beginer, and can get the girls sorry Brooke but I just can’t help it if girls find me more attrative don’t worry I’ll leave you Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Black here with a Pokemon fic with my OC Ryan who is Ash's older half brother who actually can win a league and not get his ass handed to him by a beginner.**

 **I don't own Pokemon if I did that I would be awesome now on to the story.**

 **Chapter 1. The Journey Begins In A Different Region**

 **Pallet Town 10:30 Am**

 _Beep Beep Beep_ _Click_

A hand turned off the alarm. Once the alarm clock was turned off the 14 year old boy got out of bed to take a shower. Once out the 14 year old boy dried off and looked into the bathroom mirror the boy had raven haired, blue as the azure sky eyes. The 14 year old walked out of the bathroom and got dressed witch was a black sleeveless hoodie over a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, black/white trainers, black fingerless gloves, and a black sling bag with a grey Pokéball logo on the center of the bag. The boy left the house not wanting to even talk or see anyone.

 **Professor Oak's Lab**

When the 14 year old boy got there he noticed 3 others one girl and two boys. The girl was the one to noticed him. "Well look who decided to show up on time." The girl said blushing as the 14 year old boy walked past her not even bating an eyelash at her. One of the boys who was the girls twin didn't like that his sister got ignored. "Hey loser answer when someone is talking to yo." The boy was cut off as he felt a massive amount of pressure on him. "I have nothing to say to people like you Gary so be a good little pest and shut up as for you Leaf I'm sorry that I ignored you but I wasn't in the mood for many reasons." The 14 year old boy said as everyone knew what he meant since they seen how his dad's second wife (Will explain later) and younger half brother treated him luckily for them was that they liked to sleep in.

After waiting for a good few minutes Professor Oak opened the lab doors to the soon to be trainers to come inside the lab. The 4 soon to be trainers noticed that there were only 3 Pokeballs witch made 3 of them nervous minus the 14 year old boy who could sense a fourth Pokeball in the center. Professor Oak rubes the back of his head sheepishly forgetting that there were supposed to be 5 not 3 (well technically 4 if you count the one hidden in the center) trainers. "I'm sorry I must of been busy with me research to not be prepared for today I do hope that you can forgive me but it looks like only one of you may have to wait until the next batch is here next month." Professor Oak said as the 14 year old boy looked at the other 3 and signed since he knows how Gary would never back down from getting Squirtle, Leaf was hesitating on weather or not to wait, Riche was the same as Leaf so that left only one opinion. The 14 year old boy raised his hand to the air. "I'll wait Professor after all I lasted this long with those people I don't see why I can't wait." The 14 year old boy said as Professor Oak smiled at him since he knew who he was talking about. "Thank you Ryan that was very generous of you." Professor Oak said to the 14 year old boy now known as Ryan who shrugged his shoulders. "Very will then Leaf why don't you go first since you are the only girl here." Professor Oak said to his granddaughter who nods her head. Leaf picked Bulbasaur, Gary picked Squirtle, and Riche picked Charmander. "Alright now that you picked your starters here is your Pokedexs and extra Pokeballs for your journey." Professor Oak said as the trainers left leaving Ryan and Professor Oak alone in the lab. "Ryan I take that you can sense the one in the center can't you." Professor Oak said as Ryan nods his head to him. "Yes sir I can tell that who ever gets that isn't gonna get far in their journey (No offense to anyone who uses Pikachu or its evolution lines since the only time I've ever used one was in my sun game helped a lot with it being part psychic type anywho back to the story). Ryan said as the Professor knew who to give the fourth starter to.

Professor Oak thought about what to do to help Ryan since he always comes into the lab since he was 7 years old to help him with his research. After thinking about it he decided to ask his old colleagues from other regions to help him with his problem. "Ryan why don't you head out back I need to make a call to some colleagues of mine." Professor Oak said as Ryan nods his head and went outside.

After a few hours Professor Oak was done discussing his situation the other Professors they said that they no longer had any to give except Professor Elm who only had Cyndaquil witch was lucky that Ryan was good friends with a trainer who owns one. When Professor Elm sent it to Professor Oak's lab he called Ryan back into his lab. "Ryan I've called my colleagues about your situation luckily for you it that Professor Elm was the only Professor to actually have a starter left so why not let it out my boy." Professor Oak said as Ryan nods his head and grabbed the Pokeball to let out his new friend. The Pokémon that came out had bluish fur on top of its body, and a milky color on the underside, flames from its back, while its general body shape is shrew-like. Its eyes are closed and it has a long, thin snout. It lacks claws on its forelimbs, but has a single claw on each hind foot. "No way a Cyndaquil awesome!" Ryan yelled with excitement. "Ryan I'm glad that you like him now here are your Pokedex and extra Pokeballs." Professor Oak said as he handed him the objects. "Thank you Professor Oak for everything." Ryan said as he picked Cyndaquil up and put him on his right shoulder. "No problem my boy now why don't you head out and become champion and show the world of Pallet Town from the Kanto Region." Professor Oak said as a certain idiot ran into the lab. After explaining everything to Ash and given him his starter witch was Pikachu who shocked the living hell out of him.

As Ryan was leaving he saw Leaf, Gary, and Riche waiting for him outside the lab. They noticed The Pokémon on his shoulder looking pretty bord ready to battle. After the 4 battle witch Leaf won. As they were about to leave Ash came out of the lab who was holding Pikachu with rubber gloves on. "Ryan I challenge you to a battle." Ash yelled as Pikachu looked annoyed by its trainer. Ryan looks at Cyndaquil to see if it wants to battle. Cyndaquil looked at his trainer for a few minutes before he nods his head to him. Ryan saw the nod but he could tell that Cyndaquil was still tired from battling Leaf, Gary, and Riche. "Sorry Ash maybe another time Cyndaquil is still tired from battling earlier." Ryan said as Cyndaquil looked at his trainer shocked that he noticed that he was tired still witch made his respect for his trainer go up more. Pikachu looked at the Ryan with wide eyes shocked that he wasn't gonna let Cyndaquil battle in his condition. Ash didn't like how he turned his challenge down so he decided to insult him and Cyndaquil instead. "What so you're just gonna chicken out just like that it's no wander wants nothing to do with you." Ash said shocking the people around him but when they looked at Ryan he had a blank look on his face. "Call me whatever you want Ash I don't care all I know is that I'm not gonna battle you with Cyndaquil is still tired from battling earlier." Ryan said to the idiot as he went to go check up on Cyndaquil who was crying tears of joy to finally have a trainer who cares about him. Ash was about to open his mouth but was stopped thanks to Pikachu shocking him. Luckily Professor Oak heard what Ash said but one look for Ryan told him to let it go so he decided to heal Cyndaquil once healed the two boys battled. "The match between Ryan and Ash will now begin." Professor Oak said as Cyndaquil jumped from Ryan's shoulder to the field and Pikachu walked out to the field looking like it didn't want to battle.

"Cyndaquil tackle attack." Ryan said as Cyndaquil ran to Pikachu who looked like it had a sad look on its face. Ryan and Cyndaquil noticed the look and decided to stop and forfeit the match. "Pikachu dodge and use thundershoock." Ash said as Pikachu was not listening to what he said and just stood there not moving from his spot. "Cyndaquil stop were you are." Ryan said as his starter stopped a couple of feet away from Pikachu. "Sorry Professor Oak but I'm forfeiting this match I can't battle someone who is stupid enough to not notice the in their partners eyes." Ryan said shocking everyone except Professor Oak, Leaf, Gary, Riche, Cyndaquil, and Pikachu who were glad that he wasn't going to battle his idiot half brother. Ash being stupid that he is just grind as he just won his first battle while everyone just shook their heads at the idiot. "Alright I knew that you could do it Pikachu he was just intimidated by you." Ash said as Pikachu shocked and glared at his idiot trainer. Cyndaquil ran back to his trainers shoulder as Ryan scratch under his chin. "Good job Cyndaquil I'm proud of you my friend let's go start our journey in the Johto Region ." Ryan said as they were about to leave until a voice stopped him witch made his blood boil with rage. "Ryan good luck on your journey make your parents proud." Delia Ash's mom said as she had a look of guilt on her face. Delia was guilty of how she treated her best friends son who died given birth to the young boy in front of her and her husbands first wife. Ryan turned around to look at her and saw the guilt look in her eyes shows him that she is sorry for how she treated him over the years. "I'll be fine Delia I was trained by Professor Oak since I was 7 luckily Daisy tout me how to cook if not I'm screwed." Ryan said as he pulled her into his embrace noticing the similarities between the young boy and his father the same raven haired, blue eyes but Ryan's were a azure blue color his father had regular blue eyes. "I know but I still worry after all I did promise your mother that I would be there for you I know that I can't change the past but, I would like to be there for you now." Delia said as Ryan nods his head to his mothers best friend. "Okay I'll keep that in mind for now I need to head out." Ryan said as he got kissed on the cheek by a blushing Leaf. "For good luck with your dream." Leaf said blushing even more as Ryan gave her a kiss on the cheek in return. "Thank you Leaf that means a lot I hope you accomplished your dream next time we meet." Ryan said as he turned around and left Pallet Town to complete his dream of being the very best and to learn about mega evolution.

 **Okay that's a rap people chapter 1 is now done chapter 2 will start a few years later after the first chapter. The reason why I picked Cyndaquil is because it was my first starter in my Pokemon Silver game when I first got Cyndaquil I was glad I picked it cause it helped me a lot in the game. The reason as to why Ryan and Ash's father has more than one wife is easy since their father is the "last" living aura guardian also no Ash absolutely will not be awakening his aura but, he will be with Misty. Ryan awaken his at the tender age of 9 after a he was exploring the forest around his hometown he heard a cry of a Pokemon so he went investigate the cry only to see a Typhlosion was injured by battling a Golem. The Golems trainer saw Ryan and didn't want any witnesses who saw him and ordered Golem to attack him. The Typhlosions Trainer pulled Ryan out of the way as the Golem missed it went after them only to be stopped by Ryan's aura awakening sending it flying back towards its trainer. If you have any questions please leave a review or PM me I'll answer the best of my abilities bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Black here with another chapter. I would also like to thank thor94 for reminding me to put Ash bashing in the last chapter. Also there will be some bashing on some characters witch are Paul, Trip, Iris, a little bit of Max, and before I forgot again a whole lot of Ash bashing.**

 **I don't own Pokemon if I did that would be awesome now on to the story.**

 **Chapter 2. The Goodbye and The Champion Returns to Where It All Began**

 **Lumiose City, Kalos Region 5 Years Later**

We find our young raven haired friend at the Lumiose City Airport with his friend a bluenette. The atmosphere was tense enough to cut through butter. Our raven haired friend decided to broke the ice. "Well I guess that I'll see you some time soon huh." Ryan said as the Miette was shedding some tears witch made Ryan feel like a kick to the crouch since he hates seeing a girl cry. Ryan pulled her into a hug. "Ryan please don't leave." Miette mumbled into Ryan's white T-shirt as he rubbed her back. "As much as I want to I have to head back to Pallet Town in the Kanto Region." Ryan said as Miette was crying her eyes out as Ryan signs knowing that she were gonna cry on him like his other traveling companions witch were mostly girls.

After a few minutes the announcers rang making the two friends jump a part from another. " **Attention** **all** **boarding passenger we are are departing for the Kanto Region in 15 minutes**." The Announcer said as Ryan grabbed his black sling bag the he had since he started his journey. The baker was tearing up again as Ryan was figuring out how he could stop her from crying. "Hey I did promise you that we will meet again after all I did promise you that if you ever opened a bakeshop I will be right by your side helping you." Ryan said as Miette blushed as she imagined her and Ryan married to eachother with kids running around said shop. As Miette was daydreaming Ryan was getting a last minute look at the girl who traveled with him during his journey in Kalos. Her beautiful brown eyes, elegant blue hair, orange-bluish headwear, a simple orange tie, a teal shirt with light blue sleeves that huged her figured nicely, cyan shorts that showed her incredible hips, nicely heart shaped but, she also wears long, white socks that made her legs go on for miles, and orange shoes. After a few minutes Ryan noticed that her glance was getting lower so he decided to get back at her for teasing him when she wore her blue two piece bikini that hide nothing from imagination. "Hey eyes up here dang it." Ryan said as he snapped his fingers at her causing her to blush and to direct her eyes away from her secret crush. After getting her blush under control she decided to get some payback at her crush. "Sorry Ryan I don't know what came over me." Miette said as she turned around her show him her nicely heart shape but that he wish that he could flip a coin off even though he did do that. " _Why_ _that_ _little_ _vixen_ _is_ _gonna_ _be_ _the_ _death_ _of_ _me_." Ryan thought as he shook his head as he looked at her beautiful brown eyes but was interrupted by the announcer. " **Attention last call for the last flight back to the Kanto Region**." The announcer said as the two friends gave one last hug. "See you soon my dear baker." Ryan said as she hugged him tighter to her. "I hope so too my dear champion." Miette said as they pulled apart from each other. Ryan turned around but stopped in mid step. Miette was worried that Ryan was not feeling well even though on the way inside she was jumping for joy that he may stay a bit longer. Ryan made a decision right then and there so he turned around and fast walked over to her put a finger under her chin to meet him at eye level and kissed her on the cheek. After a few minutes Ryan pulled away and ran to his plane. Miette placed a hand on her cheek were Ryan kissed her at and blushed.

 **On The Plane**

Ryan was blushing like a tomato since he kissed Miettes cheek. The Pokémon next to him was his starter/ best friend/ brothers in all but blood Typhlosion who was patting his trainer on the back. Ryan looked at his partner in crime and smiled at him. "Thanks buddy I needed that I mean this isn't the first time I've did that." Ryan said as Typhlosion nods his head and leaneds back in his seat remembering the cute female Pokémon he met. Ryan was thinking about all the people that they meet since they started their journey together.

 **A Day Later Saffron City**

After the two got off the plane Ryan put Typhlosion in his Pokeball to bring out his strongest flying type Braviary. The Engel Pokemon has been with Ryan since he met him in Johto. "Hey Braviary think you can fly me to Pallet Town please." Ryan said as he nods his head to his friend. As soon as Ryan was on the Engel Pokemon and leaped into the sky heading towards his home town.

 **Pallet Town**

After a few hours Ryan saw Professor Oak's lab. Ryan told Braviary to land at the lab. Professor Oak heard a noise outside the lab. When he looked out the window he saw a certain trainer he hasn't seen in over 4 years. Professor Oak ran outside to see the trainer who made a name for himself since he started his journey. "Ryan." Professor Oak said as Ryan turned around to see the Professor standing gaping at him witch caused him to smile. "Hey Professor Oak how have you been?" Ryan said as Professor Oak fainted. "I guess that I must of really surprised him huh." Ryan said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

To Be Continue

 **Okay people that is a rap for chapter 2 next up is chapter 3. I would also like to say that I apologize for not updating on my other stories since I've been busy with work lately. Also I know that some of you might be confused about when this takes place so I'll start at the beginning Ryan met Miette in the Unova Region where Ryan was traveling with Rosa (The playable female character from Pokemon Black and White 2) at that since she was new to battling and stuff Ryan decided to help her (Rosa) out. After Miette explained as to why she was in Unova to train for the next performance in Kalos witch she lost to. Ryan being a gentlemen afforded her a traveling companion to help her out witch she agreed to. After long the three had to go their separate ways. Rosa's mother let Ryan and Miette stay at her house. Ryan on the couch while Rosa and Miette talk about their feelings for their raven haired crush in Rosa's room. After decided to share him with eachother and any other girls that join in later. After leaving to the Kalos Region Ryan and Miette continued to travel together with Ryan doing gym battles and Miette doing performances. They meet a whole lot of people and adding more girls who have fallen for Ryan. The league is over with Ryan winning against Alian and also beating Diantha a month later. After relaxing for a few months it was time for Ryan to head back to Pallet Town. In the next chapter Ryan will explain to Professor Oak as to why he hadn't seen him in the last 4 years Please Black out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Black was Chapter 3 I hoped that you all enjoyed the last chapter I would like to apologize for it being short. Remember there is Ash, Paul, Iris, Trip, a little bit of Max, last but not least Drew bashing.**

 **I don't own Pokemon if I did that would be awesome now on to the story.**

 **Chapter 3. The Expansion, Meeting a Old Friend Again, Confessions, and The Job From a Goddess**

After Professor Oak fainted Ryan brought Typhlosion out of his Pokeball to help him pick up the Professor and bring him inside the lab.

 **A Few Hours Later**

After a few hours Professor Oak was waking up from fainting. Professor Oak was sitting up while rubbing his head. "Funny I could of sore that I saw Ryan outside my lab." Professor Oak said as he looked up to see the raven haired young man in front of him waving."Hey Professor how have you been lately since I last called ya?" Ryan said as Professor Oak reached out to pinch the raven haired young man causing him to yelp. "Ow was that really necessary old timer." Ryan said while rubbing his right arm from where the Professor pinched him. "I'm sorry Ryan but the last time I heard from you was 6 months ago when you sent me your Unova except for Typhlosion." Professor Oak said as Ryan looked down in shame not meeting the Professors glaze. "I'm sorry Professor Oak I just didn't want to deal with that excuse my language fucking idiot of a half brother of mine." Ryan said as he remembered the nightmares he indoor since he was 7 years old.

Ryan was brought out of his thoughts when the Professor put a hand on his shoulder. "Ryan I can understand your reasoning for not coming back here but everyone in town are proud of the young man you have become I and everyone just wished that you came home." Professor Oak said as the door open to reveal a brunette walked in.

The brunette was female with long hair stopping at her but, brown eyes, white sundress, the skirt stopping a few inches above her knees, black flip flops, and a white hand bag. "Hey Grandpa I'm back." The brunette said as she noticed the raven haired young man who catcher her heart years ago was right in front of her after so many years. "Hey Leaf been awhile huh?" Ryan said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly not meeting her glaze. The Professor saw the look in his granddaughters eyes as she looked at the raven haired young man who is next to him." Ah Leaf I'm glad that you came I need to do some research so I was wandering if you can keep Ryan here company for a few hours?" Professor Oak said as he saw her nod to him.

The Professor got up from his seat and went outside. The tension was beyond awkward as Ryan was trying to think about what to say to his friend who he had a major crush on since he was 10 years old. Leaf was thinking of ways to start a conversation with her long time crush. After a few long minutes Leaf broke the ice. "So Ryan mind telling me why you decided to come back now of all time." Leaf had harshly as Ryan flinched while not meeting her glaze. "I had my reasons Leaf I know that you're mad at me for not coming back after I got done with a region you know as well as I do that I." Ryan said but was cut off by what she said. "I don't care about that I want to know is why." Leaf said as she moved over to sit by her crush. "I was afraid okay I was afraid that Ash was gonna piss me off make me want to pummel him to the ground and seeing that reaction in your eyes." Ryan said as he turned his head to look out the window of the lab. Leaf was shocked by what he said but what reaction was he afraid of her having. "Ryan what reaction did you think that I would have if you did that?" Leaf said almost in a whisper as Ryan turned his head to hers blue azure eyes meeting chocolate brown eyes. "I was afraid that I would see fear and call me a monster, freak, and etc." Ryan said moving his head but was stop about half by a pair of hands. Leaf who was crying turned his head back to look at her. "Ryan I could never say anything like that to you after all that we been through together since you ask Grandpa to teach you about Pokemon." Leaf said as the two friends cried. Ryan said nothing so Leaf continued to finish what she wanted to say to the raven haired young man for the last 10 years. "When we met I told you that I didn't care about Pokemon but after awhile the way I see you interact with the Pokemon here I couldn't help but be drawn to you." Leaf said as she took a deep breath before she continued. " it was because of you that I absolutely love Pokemon now, it was because of you that I've fallen in love with you." Leaf said causing Ryan to look at her shocked by her confessing. "I've loved you since we were 8 years old, I couldn't see my life without you." Leaf said as Ryan pulled her onto his lap. "Leaf I've been in love with you for the last 8 years when we traveled to Hoenn I was glad that you came with me I felt like I could beat anyone who got in my way though I was also lucky that you were there to wack me back to reality when I get cocky." Ryan said as cupped Leafs cheek and brought there foreheads together. "I can't see my life without you ever Leaf there were times that I couldn't get you off my mind or the love I've had for you for the last 8 years." Ryan said as they close the gap between them with Leaf's arms around Ryan's neck while his were around her waist. Not knowing to the new couple was Professor Oak was watching the whole time giggling like a certain pervert.

 **30 Minutes Later**

After 30 minutes Professor Oak decided to come back inside the lab to still see the couple making out. " _I'll_ _wander what Gary would say if he saw his order twin sister making out with Ryan of all people_?" Professor Oak thought as the couple broke apart for some air. "I know that you were watching Professor but seriously why the heck is the giggling necessary?" Ryan ask as Leaf was laying on his chest listening to his heart. "Sorry Ryan I've waited years for the two of you to become a couple and I know that you need to see a certain someone who is at home." Professor Oak said as Ryan signs while running a hand through his raven hair. "Yeah I've had a feeling that you were gonna say that luckily for me is that I was gonna do that after I got done talking to you." Ryan said as he heard giggling from his girlfriend causing him to smile. "Well why don't you do that then go see her." Professor Oak said as Leaf got off of her boyfriend so that he could get up. "Let's go prince charming time to go see her." Leaf said as she dragged her boyfriend out the door.

 **Ketchum Residents**

Delia Ketchum was in her garden with help from her best friend Mikoto and husband Riley's first son's Pokemon Blossom who loves to garden. "Hey Delia guess who decided to come back home." A voice from the distance causing her to turn around to see Leaf and an unknown raven haired young man next to her. "Hey Leaf welcome back now who is this handsome young man right here?" Delia said as she got a look at the young man. Long raven black hair, azure blue eyes, a 4in scar over his right eye, a blue sleeveless hoodie over a white T-shirt, blue jeans, black trainers, black fingerless gloves, a mega ring on his right wrist, a black Z-ring on his left wrist, a black sling bag with a grey Pokeball on it. Delia remembered those azure blue eyes. "R-r-r-Ryan is that you?" Delia said as Ryan nods his head causing her to pull him into an embrace crushing his spine. Ryan hugged her back as he rubbed her back saying how sorry he was for not seeing her in so long. After a few minutes Delia pulled away as Ryan whipped the tears away from her eyes. Ryan soon felt someone hug his leg. Ryan looked down to see that his Blossom was the one hugging his leg. Ryan picked up his Blossom hugging her to his chest. "It's good to see too girl I've see that Delia has been taken care of you since I last saw you." Ryan said as she blushed a bit. After awhile they went inside the house to chat though Blossom fell asleep on Ryan's lap with him running his hand through his girlfriends hair as she lend on him. Delia noticed how close Ryan and Leaf were and decided to ask." So I take it that you two are together?" Delia asked as they nod their heads to her causing her to squeal out in excitement. "I'm so happy for you two." Delia said as the couple blushed red.

 **4 Hours Later**

After 4 hours Ryan walked Leaf home then came back home to bed since he wasn't gonna leave in a few months. Ryan has just got done with the shower and head to his old room only to see that everything has been changed his old bed was replaced with a queen sized bed, Black and blue bedsheets, two wooden nightstands on both sides of the bed, a wooden dresser. "I had a hunch that you might come home sooner or later so I decided to change everything." Delia said as she saw his reaction to his old bedroom. "Every time Ash and his friends minus the girls would be here they would try and sleep in here but luckily that your father put a aura seal that only allows you, me, or your father into the room." Delia said as Ryan hugged her. "Thank you Delia for everything you did for me over the years." Ryan said as she hugged him back. "It's okay Ryan after all I did promise your mother my best friend that I would take care of you." Delia said as she went to bed with Blossom waving back at him. Ryan smiled at the two as he went to bed and closed the bedroom door. Ryan plopped himself on his 'new' bed and let out his Pokemon luckily that his room was big enough for the seven of them. Ryan himself, his starter Typhlosion other wise known as Pyro, his second Pokemon the eagle Pokemon himself Braviary, third is his electric cat Luxury also known as Raiden, fourth is Gallade also known as Sesshomaru, fifth is Greninja, his sixth is his Flygon lucky for him was that they weren't his tallest Pokemon in his party. "Alright everyone time for bed." Ryan said as he let out a yawn as well as his Pokemon who agreed with him. After climbing into the bed they fell asleep. Unknown to them was that a certain legendary goddess was having a conversation with Ryan in his dreams.

 **The Hall of Origins**

Ryan woke up in his pajamas to that he was surrounded by the legendaries he has met over his journey with the original one right in front of him. " **Hello Ryan we've been expecting you to show up**." Arceus said through telepathy as the other legendaries nodded to him in respect as he did the same to them. "Hello Lady Arceus it's been what 3 years since I last saw you milady." Ryan said as he bowed to her on his right knee. " **Yes I have a job I like you to do my dear guardian**." Arceus said as she saw the look in her guardians eyes. "I'll accept the job milady." Ryan said as the goddess of all Pokemon knew she chosen wisely. " **I would like you to bring back the Aura Guardians**." Arceus said as the legendaries were shocked by what their goddess had just said while Ryan wasn't any better he pretty much fell over onto his side. "Wait milady why me I mean don't get me wrong I'm flatter but still why me?" Ryan ask the goddess as the legendaries also wanted to know as well since they thought that Ash would do the job. " **The reason I have asked you to do the job is because I've seen the way you treat your Pokemon and legendaries as friends after all you met Mew when you were 4 and never told anyone other then your father**." Arceus said as a certain pink feline was rubbing her cheek to yours. After Mew went back to her spot her brother spoked up. " **Lady Arceus why him and not Ash I can't see this boy who can help bring birth of new generations of Aura Guardians**?" Mewtwo said as a few certain Pokemon who liked Ash agreed with the purple feline witch were only 5 of them. The other legendaries who liked Ryan witch were all of them were angered by what the purple feline said about their friend who went out of his way to save them almost close to death numerous amount of times by certain idiots. " **Mewtwo the reason as to why I've chosen Ryan is because he can use Aura while Ash can't though you can't say anything since he saved another Mewtwo in Unova along with** **Genesect leader**." Arceus said as Mewtwo was shocked by what she said another Mewtwo around. "Milady how am I supposed to do that it's not like I can convince Leaf to share me other girls heck I know that their are girls who like me but I'm the kind of guy hates to cheat on someone." Ryan said as the legendaries were shocked but were happy that he wasn't that kind of person. " **Ryan I can promise you that Leaf will agree with you after all I talked to the girls who have feelings for you**." Arceus said as she gave him a list (I will put the list of girls near the bottom) of the girls who have feelings for him. After reading the list Ryan fainted while some of the legendaries chuckled at him. After a few minutes and some smelling salt to wake Ryan up. Ryan was rubbing his head thinking about the girls that he had met and traveled with that have feelings for him. " _Why me_?" Ryan thought as Arceus spoke again interrupting his thoughts. " **I do wish to apologize to you my guardian seeing as I have caused a lot of danger in your life**." Arceus said as Ryan shook his head. "No milady I know the risk of being an Aura Guardian so I will complete the job." Ryan said as Mew nuzzled his cheek as Ryan rubbed her soft pink fur with his hand. " **Now Ryan we will see you again my guardian**." Arceus said as Ryan's vision began to fade to darkness.

 **Ketchum Residents**

Ryan woke up from his slumber not noticing his girlfriend was sleeping on his chest. Leaf was dreaming about what Arceus told her as much as she didn't want to share her boyfriend she thought that it would be even more fun to tease Ryan more. Leaf was awoken from her boyfriend who just woke up. Ryan was sitting up holding on to his girlfriend who was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. Leaf let go of her boyfriend so that she could turn on the lights. Ryan was panting like some kind of nightmare trying to calm himself under control. After a few minutes Ryan saw what made his heart beat a thousand miles an hour after seeing what Leaf was wearing. Leaf had on his blue T-shirt witch stopped at mid thigh showing off her long slender legs that seems to go on for miles, her long brunette hair was in a ponytail hung low to her back, Ryan could see her light green panties from underneath his shirt. "Leaf why are you in my room?" Ryan said confuse as to why she was in his room. "I came over because I thought that today was all a dream." Leaf said as Ryan pulled in onto the bed with her on his lap. "Leaf I promise you that this isn't a dream this is real as it gets." Ryan said as she cried in his embrace. After a few minutes the couple were laying on the bed with Leaf laying on top of Ryan. "Leaf no matter what I'll always be there for you my love." Ryan said as she smiled at him. "Ryan I know about the job that Arceus gave you." Leaf said shocking him even further. "At first I didn't like but after thinking about it I came to like the idea of having more girls here to tease you with." Leaf said as she kissed him goodnight and went to sleep but not before Ryan turned off the light.

 **Alright that's a rap here people Chapter 3 done now on to chapter 4. To the guess that commented Ash doesn't want to be anything like Ryan but I will give Ash some love since Misty is with him along with Annabel, Angie, Macey, Iris, Lana, Maylene, Candice, Gardenia might add more not sure. For the people who want Serena to be with Ash sorry but no don't get me wrong I do ship** **amourshipping all the way but sorry folks get mad at me all you want I'm not gonna change my mind. Also Miette and Rosa aren't with Ryan...yet sorry for the confusion. As for the list of girls for Ryan well are:**

 **Leaf**

 **Serena**

 **May**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Flannery**

 **Elesa**

 **Jasmine**

 **Lillie**

 **Dawn**

 **Skyla**

 **Mallow**

 **Luna (Moon)**

 **Korrina**

 **Violet**

 **Erika**

 **Clair**

 **Whitney**

 **Diantha**

 **Hilda**

 **Rosa**

 **Aurea Juniper**

 **Bianca (Heroes and Black and white)**

 **Melody**

 **Shauna**

 **Miette**

 **Giselle**

 **Courtney**

 **Lisia**

 **Zinnia**

 **Roxanne**

 **I have a hunch that I'm gonna have a lot of questions if you do pm me and I can answer them Black out pease.**


	4. Author Note

**Author Notes**

 **Hey Black here I have some news for the next chapter but before I get to that I suppose a challenge to anyone who wants to it.**

 **The challenge is to write a story about yourself in the Pokemon world. You can start in any region one that you were even born in or to say screw it I'll start in another region like I did. If you want to start with a Pokemon of your choice but no fully evolved, or legendaries tempting as that is no I don't want another Tobias. Here is an example say for instance you are born in Hoenn but there are no more starters left so that Professor will ask the other Professors for help.**

 **You have to bash Ash or anyone else but mostly Ash make his journey a living hell no killing please. If you want a Harem of multiple girls of any number go ahead I won't judge if you're a girl and if you want Ash go ahead just please knock some sense into the dense idiot. Pm me for questions and I will answer the best of my abilities.**

 **Any** **who for the story I am going to say that I am not gonna have Ryan and Leaf head out just yet not until a few months later after the holidays since Ryan has been away for 4 years I think he should spend time with Delia since she did raise him. For some people Ryan has already traveled all the regions way before Ash so he is more ahead of Ash.**

 **This is the order that he traveled in Johto, Sinnoh, Alola, Kanto, Hoenn, Unova, Kalos. If you want to know what Pokemon he caught ask and I'll see what I can do. That is all Black out pease.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Black here with another chapter hoped that you enjoyed the story so far. Any who I'm looking forward for this chapter cause I want to put in the Pokemon that Ryan has caught expected for his legendaries over his journey along with Leaf. Two unexpected people who hasn't seen Ryan since his journey through the Johto Region and Hoenn Region appears. And I decided to let Verity be with Ash, she kind of grew on me so figured what the heck.**

 **I don't own Pokemon if I did that would be awesome now on to the story.**

 **Chapter 5. Meeting The Pokemon, An Unexpected Friends Return, and Confessings**

It has been 2 months since Ryan returned from his journey and his mission from Arceus. For some reason Arceus talked to Director Goodshow about Ryan's mission and couldn't agree more with the goddess of all Pokemon, so he went to visit Ryan who was having lunch with Leaf, Delia, and Professor Oak about his mission concerning him and the girls that want to be with him. Let's just say when Director Goodshow told Professor Oak and Delia about the list they fainted on the spot. As for Ryan and Leaf they weren't shocked by it since Arceus told them in advance.

Over the 2 months that Ryan was on his vacation he would help Professor Oak out at the lab along his Pokemon. Speaking of Ryan's Pokemon his were Typhlosion, Crobat, Heracross, Ampharos, Furrett, Alakazam, Quagsire, Feraligatr, Butterfree, Beedrill, Steelix, Poliwrath, Gyarados (Shinny), Slowking, Vileplume, Bellossom, Sudowoodo, Scizor, Azumaril, Meowth (Team Rocket), Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, Xatu, Lanturn, Umbreon (Shinny), Kingdra, Mamoswine, Donphan, Skarmory, Lapras, Porygon-Z, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Dragonite, Tyranitar, Rhyperior, Machamp, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Luxray, Bastiodon, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Gastrodon (East), Drifblim, Honchkrow, Spiritomb, Toxicroak, Drapion, Weavile, Electivire, Magmortar, Togekiss, Leafeon, Gliscor, Rotom, Incineroar, Toucannon, Vikavolt, Lycanroc (Midnight), Wishiwashi, Toxapex, Marowak (Alolan), Oranguru, Silvally, Naganadel (Shinny), Mimikyu, Sandslash (Alolan), Dhelmise, Kommo-o, Charizard (Unique Shinny), Blastoise, Nidoking, Gengar, Jolteon, Flareon, Lucario, Victreebel, Rapidash, Muk (Both Kanto and Alola Form), Swampert, Mightyena, Linoone, Shiftry, Sceptile, Dustox, Hariyama, was Gallade, Breloom, Slaking, Ninjask, Sableye, Aggron, Manectric, Roserade, Sharpedo, Torkoal, Flygon, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Armaldo, Benette, Dusknoir, Tropius, Absol, Ninetales (Shinny), Glalie, Walrein, Salamence, Metagross (Shinny), Serperior, Samurott, Unfezant (Male), Scolipede, Magnezone, Arcanine, Gigalith, Krookodile, Darmanitan, Braviary, Scrafty, Carracosta, Zebstrika, Zoroark, Sawsbuck, Volcarona, Galvantula, Eelektross, Haxorus, Chandelure, Hydreigon, Bisharp, Greninja (Shinny), Venusaur, Blaziken, Raichu, Pidgeot, Aegislash (Shinny), Goodra, Garchamp, Gogoat, Talonflame, Meowstic (Male), Clawitzer, Heliolisk, Tyrantrum, Escavalier. When Ryan wasn't with Professor Oak or his Pokemon he was either spending time with his girlfriend Leaf or helping Delia cook something to eat for lunch or dinner. Today Ryan was training with his water types working on speed training and type resistance. "Okay everyone since we got done with training let's relax a bit." Ryan told his water types not noticing his girlfriend walking towards him.

Leaf saw her boyfriend relaxing with his water types in his black swim trunks with a lightning bolt on the right pants leg. Next to her was her starter Bulbasaur walking right next to her giving her a look. "Don't give me that look Flora I'm happy that Ryan is back in my life but, I can't help but think that something is gonna happen to him." Leaf said to her starter who looks at Ryan's Venusaur sunbathing next to his trainer. "I guess like Pokemon like trainer huh girl." Leaf said as she cheeked out her boyfriend who was laying on the grass causing her to blush.

Ryan felt like he was being watched so he felt a familiar aura near him causing him to sit up making him wish more that he didn't. Leaf was wearing a blue two piece bikini that left nothing to imagination with her hair in a ponytail, the only thing that covered her was what appears to be his black sleeveless hoodie that ended at her thighs. "Hey Leaf what's up need something?" Ryan asked the brunette who walked over towards him with her Bulbasaur right next to her. "No I was just about to go swimming until I noticed you training your water types witch I'm kind of jealous of." Leaf said with a pout. "Jealous of what to me I should be the one who is jealous." Ryan said to his girlfriend who was confused with his statement. Seeing the look of his beautiful girlfriend he continued to speak. "The reason why I'm jealous of you is how well you care for your Pokemon more than anything believe me I see my Pokemon as family but, when I see how well you cared for Pokemon kind of made me jealous." Ryan said as Leaf was now sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. "Ryan I'm the one who should be jealous of you." Leaf said as she let her words sink in before she continued to speak. "I'm jealous of how you can interact with just about any Pokemon and human in the world, I'm jealous of how far behind I am to you, Ash, and my brother Gary." Leaf said tears start to fall causing Ryan to wrap them away. "Hey don't cry they don't suit you my dear beautiful girlfriend you mean so much to me so please let's calm down and relax." Ryan said to Leaf as he noticed Leaf's Pokemon were next to his. Her Pokemon were Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Raichu (Alolan), Nidoqueen, Kingdra, Ninetales, Blissey, Wigglytuff, Slowbro, Smoochum, Teddiursa, Omanyte, Sneasel, Illumise, Plusle, Minun, Cradily, Castform, Milotic, Corsola. When Ryan felt Leaf calm down he noticed that a few of his Pokemon were getting along with Leaf's.

For example their Raichu's were cuddling up with eachother. His Venusaur and her Bulbasaur were talking that had a look into their eyes. His Nidoking and her Nidoqueen were laying around not a few yards from them. His Slowking and her Slowbro were in a different lake a few yards from them. Both of their Ninetales were under a shading tree sleeping. Weavile and Sneasel were sparring against one another. Their Pidgeot's were in the trees above them watching some random Pokemon run around. There Kindra's were swimming around the same lake as Slowking and Slowbro. The rest of their Pokemon were either resting, training, or sparring.

Ryan and Leaf were relaxing in the lake before it was time for them to get out of the lake to dry off. After drying off they got dressed and went back to Ryan's house to relax.

 **Ketchum Residents**

When the couple got to the house they noticed two people who Ryan knew were talking to Delia about something. Leaf knew both of them one male the other being female during their journey through Johto. Delia noticed Ryan and Leaf standing in the door way. "Ahh Ryan, Leaf please do come in and say hi to our guest." Delia said as the two turned to the door was and recognized the guy who they traveled with in Johto.

"Hey May, Brendan its been awhile huh." Ryan said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The girl named May spoke first. "Yeah like 3 years if I remember correctly so how have you been Ryan." May ask her secret crush who put his right arm around the brunette (May's) waist pulling her closer to his side. "Yeah that seems just about right last time I talked to you was about 3 months ago when I was in the Kalos region at the hospital cause of team flare acting like idiots." Ryan said as May hugged him for dear crushing his spine. After a few minutes May let go of him and punched him in the left arm. "Ow what was that for May?" Ryan asked the brunette from Hoenn who was crying. "I was worried that you have forgotten about me Ryan after everything we've been through together." May said as she remembered all the times that he would stop his training for her, saving her from danger, a friend who stood by her when she was feeling down, and the time Drew was almost close to rapping her but Ryan beat the living shit out of the grass stain. "May I could never forget about you ever I care about a lot after all I did make a promise to you that I would always be there for you no matter what." Ryan said as he pulled her into an embrace rubbing her back to comfort her. The two separated from each other blushing from embarrassment while rubbing the back of their heads. The other male in the room smiled at the scene in front of him. Ryan turned his head to the male and smiled at him.

"Hey long time no see Brendan haven't seen you since the Hoenn league." Ryan said to his friend from Hoenn who smiled at his friend. "Yeah after all I'm still want a rematch dude." Brendan said to his long time friend. "Hey Ryan can I talked to you about something outside for a bit?" Brendan asked his friend who nods his head to him.

Once outside of the house they stopped by near a tree. "So Brendan is their any reason why you wanted to talk to me outside?" Ryan asked the Hoenn trainer who for some reason looked nervous something that Ryan knew doesn't happened often as he knowed him. "Ryan do you ever get a warm feeling in your stomach?" Brendan asked shocking Ryan surprised by his friends question. Ryan shocked his head to snap himself out of shock and took a deep breath. "To answer your question yes I have I've only ever had that feeling with girls that I meet on my journey why what brought this up." Ryan said to his friend who was blushing crimson red and going deeper spade. Ryan put a hand on his friends shoulders. "Brendan you can tell me anything dude after you are like a brother to me." Ryan said to the brunette from Hoenn. "I was hoping that you could give me some advise on how to ask a girl out on a date?" Brendan said as Ryan was thrown back by the question. "Before I answered your question just tell me who it is." Ryan said as Brendan blushed even more to a whole new level. "It's Zinnia." Brendan mumbled silently but Ryan could still hear him. "Ah so you got your heart set on the dragon maiden my friend so my advice to you is...be yourself self." Ryan said as Brendan blinked at his friend. "Just be myself dude are you made?" Brendan asked Ryan who shrugged at the brunette. "Look the way I see it is that you need to show Zinnia how you truly feel about her if not it is gonna come back and bite you on the ass my friend." Ryan said as he looked into his friends eyes. After thinking about it Ryan was right after all he trusted his friend who was like a brother to him and to keep May safe from harm. "Okay I'll do it thank you my friend." Brendan said as Ryan could see the fire in his eyes full of passion. "Good if not then I would of haved to dragged you to her place by your crouch and make you tell her how you feel." Ryan said making Brendan sweat drop. "Now why don't we head back to the house?" Ryan asked his friend who nods his head to him.

When the boys got to the house they heard whispering so when Ryan opened the door they saw a blushing May next to a grinning Leaf who looked proud for some reason. "I don't even want to know do I?" Ryan head as his girlfriend nods her head to him. "Yeah just some girl talk you know the usual stuff." Leaf said looking at May making her blush to a whole new level. The two boys looked at each other and signed and sat down at the table.

 **A Few Hours Later**

After a few hours everyone was getting tired and decided to head for bed Leaf went home while May would sleep in Ash's bedroom, Brendan was about to head for bed but Ryan stopped him and asked him if he should call Zinnia tonight or tomorrow. Brendan answered tomorrow and went to the guest room witched was right next to Ryan's room. Ryan got dressed for bed and turned the lights off. After an hour has past Ryan felt the bed shift and grabbed the person who entered his room now on his bed was May in a red nightgown that ended at mid thigh a few more inches and Ryan would of been able to see Mays blue panties. "May please tell me why you are in my room so late at night. "Ryan said as May looked around the room blushing even more. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up I was just checking in on you to make sure that you are alright." May said as she blushed more. Ryan rolled his eyes. "May tell me the real reason why you are in my room?" Ryan asked as May rolled Ryan onto his back. "I was scared okay that everything was a dream that you didn't come back home." May said as she let a few tears run down her cheeks. Ryan noticed this and wiped them away and cupping her cheek with his hand. "I promise you May that this is no dream." Ryan said as he pulled her into an embrace letting her cry her eyes out while he rubbed her back. "I love you May don't ever forget that." Ryan said to the shocked brunette coordinator from Hoenn. "I love you too Ryan ever since you saved me from almost being raped by Drew." May cried as Ryan pulled her closer to him and laid down with May on his chest with her ear over his heart listening to his steady heartbeats. "Goodnight my love." Ryan said as May smiled and fell asleep but not before she said this. "Goodnight my guardian of aura." May said as she fell asleep. " _I hope that she understands my mission from lady Arceus and hope that she doesn't kill me cause of that even even though she said that she discussed it with them oh well I'll for tomorrow_." Ryan though as sleep consumed hi with his arms around May.

 **Okay that's a rap people woo sorry that it took so long. Okay so I removed Zinnia from the harem list and gave her up to Brendan I couldn't decided between her and Lissia so after much considerations I let Zinnia be with Brendan. Now to answer some questions Brendan, May, and Max are siblings but Brendan and May are twins with Brendan being older than May by a minute. Now that I gotten spoiler alert they leave Pallet Town to go meet up with some old friends of Ryan that he met on his journey. If you have any questions please let me know if you have any questions or not please pm me and I will answer the best of my abilities. Black out pease.**


End file.
